1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to storage devices, which can include disk drives and solid state memory subsystems, for example. More particularly, this disclosure relates to techniques for managing data security in a memory subsystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage subsystems such as disk drives, solid state memories, and the like, generally conform to certain security criteria. Such security measures are intended to protect user data from unauthorized access, which can come from rogue firmware installed on the subsystem, as one example. Existing techniques involve the use encryption, but can increase gate count by undesirable amounts in some cases. Thus, there is a need for a storage subsystem capable of managing drive security in an efficient and robust manner.